


The man I love

by Claire_cz



Series: Quarantink 2020 [43]
Category: Figure Skating RPF
Genre: Birthday Presents, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Not Beta Read, Quarantink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-27
Updated: 2020-04-27
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:42:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23877868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Claire_cz/pseuds/Claire_cz
Summary: It's Javi's birthday soon and Shoma is carefully preparing his gift.
Relationships: Javier Fernández/Shoma Uno
Series: Quarantink 2020 [43]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1666834
Comments: 2
Kudos: 12





	The man I love

**Author's Note:**

> Part 43 of quarantine challenge - prompt: calligraphy

He wasn't just a homebody, a gamer able to fall asleep anytime anywhere. Some would say he was an old soul. And he wouldn't disagree. He liked to be alone and think. At his own pace in his own world. He wasn't an open book, showing emotions everywhere. Though deep inside he yearned.... yearned for success in figure skating, of course, but also for love. And he got it. To his utter disbelief, he sometimes felt even now, he was dating Javi.

For Javi's birthday, he wanted to give him something special. He could buy many things, money wouldn't be a problem, though Shoma wanted to show Javi that he loved him. His eyes caught the set of luxurious pens, a decoration on their cupboard. Maybe a prize Javi won at some comp. No, Shoma wasn't planning to gift Javi another set.

"Why don't you go to sleep, _my amor_?" Javi asked.

"I can't. Doing a course," Shoma said from behind a computer screen.

"Can't you schedule a better time?"

"Is course in Japan," Shoma explained.

"I still don't understand what you are doing. Afterward I'm just finding completely soaked blank sheets of paper."

"I'm training. Water is ok for beginners."

"But for what?" Javi asked still confused.

"For secret," Shoma replied signalling the end of discussion and diligently moved the paintbrush across the paper.

"Happy Birthday, Javi," Shoma smiled and proudly presented Javi a rolled up sheet of paper. After Javi unrolled it, he saw Japanese letters in beautiful handwriting.

"You did this? That's what the course was about?"

"Yes, calligraphy," Shoma smiled.

"We have to hang it on the wall, frame it," Javi said excitedly. "What does it say?"

"Says: gentle soul, sunshine, Javi-chan." Shoma blushed but kept on translating: "The man I love."

Javi covered his face with his hands, almost embarrassed. "Maybe we shouldn't hang it on the wall."

"We should. So you see that I love you. Even when is sometimes still hard for me to say it."

**Author's Note:**

> (Inspired by my professor who usually in the middle of Modern English Literature took a paintbrush out of his pocket and began writing Chinese letters on a sheet of paper ... using water instead of ink "to calm down". ;)


End file.
